manch_manchettefandomcom-20200214-history
The Manch
Bureaucrats are Wikia users, usually administrators, with the technical ability to perform the following actions: * Add the administrator, bureaucrat, interface administrator, account creator, pending changes reviewer, or bot to an account. * Remove the administrator, interface administrator, account creator, IP block exemption, pending changes reviewer, or bot user group from an account.The bureaucrat privilege may be removed by Steward request in certain situations (including if an account appears to be compromised).From July 2005 until April 2015, bureaucrats were also responsible for carrying out username changes. As a result of the final implementation of global accounts, username changes must now be completed globally by a user with centralauth-rename rights on meta (Global renamers and Stewards). Due to their experience in this area, many bureaucrats also hold those rights and continue to perform username changes.Although the ability to add and/or remove the account creator, IP block exempt, and pending changes reviewer rights is technically a part of the bureaucrat toolset (see ), administrators also have these technical abilities. They are bound by policy and consensus only to grant administrator or bureaucrat access when doing so reflects the wishes of the community, usually after a successful request at Wikia:Requests for adminship. In the same fashion, they are expected to exercise judgement in granting or removing bot flags with the advice of the Bot Approvals Group. They are expected to be capable judges of consensus, and are expected to explain the reasoning for their actions on request and in a civil manner. Actions by bureaucrats are also bound by the policy on use of administrative rights. Bureaucrats have been authorized by the community to remove administrator permissions in certain situations outlined below. Bureaucrats do not have the technical ability to remove bureaucrat rights from users or to grant or remove certain levels of access such as oversight or checkuser rights. These actions are performed by stewards, a multilingual group of individuals who serve all Wikimedia projects and are elected and reconfirmed annually by their users. Changes in user rights by stewards are recorded at meta:Special:Log/rights; for more information see m:Steward requests/Permissions. Users are granted bureaucrat status by community consensus. The process is similar to the process of granting administrator status, but the expectations for potential bureaucrats are higher and community consensus must be clearer. See Wikia:Requests for bureaucratship. On the English Wikia, there are currently bureaucrats. Current bureaucrats :See also: '' Former bureaucrats * , resigned 20 October 2019 * , removed for inactivity 1 October 2019 * , resigned 30 June 2019 * , resigned 28 June 2019 * , 25 June 2019 * , removed per activity requirements 1 March 2019 * , resigned 10 December 2018 * , 10 June 2018 * , removed per activity requirements 1 June 2018 * , removed per activity requirements 1 June 2016 * , removed per activity requirements 31 December 2015 * , removed per activity requirements 31 December 2015 * , removed per activity requirements 31 December 2015 * , removed per activity requirements 31 December 2015 * , removed per activity requirements 31 December 2015 * , removed per activity requirements 31 December 2015 * , removed per activity requirements 31 December 2015 * , removed per activity requirements 31 December 2015 * , removed per activity requirements 31 December 2015 * , resigned 19 August 2015 * , removed for inactivity 14 December 2014 * , resigned 10 September 2014 * , removed for inactivity 7 April 2014 * , removed for inactivity 2 December 2013 * , resigned 2 September 2013 * , resigned 1 September 2013 * , removed for inactivity 1 April 2013 * , resigned 12 March 2013 * , removed for inactivity 9 August 2011 * , removed for inactivity 9 August 2011 * , resigned 2 March 2011 * , resigned 31 October 2010 * , resigned 29 July 2010 * , removed by 13 June 2009 * , resigned 21 March 2007 * , 21 March 2007 * , resigned 4 March 2007 * , resigned 29 March 2006 * , removed 9 February 2006 ( 6 March 2004) * , resigned 12 September 2005 * , resigned 26 May 2005 * , resigned 12 October 2004 Procedures These are instructions and procedures concerning bureaucratic actions and processes. Promotions and RfX closures :Note: Similar to non-administrators closing deletion discussions, Requests for adminship can be closed by non-bureaucrats in certain cases; for example if the user has withdrawn the request or the outcome is very unlikely to be positive (see WP:NOTNOW). Non-bureaucrats should be very careful in the latter case and only close RfAs when they are not in doubt. In such cases the requesting user should always be asked to consider withdrawal first.'' * Wait at least seven days after the listing was made on Wikia:Requests for adminship or Wikia talk:Bot Approvals Group * Check the history for the transcluded page to be reasonably sure that the comments are genuine * Determine whether there is a consensus that the person should be promoted using the traditional rules of thumb and your best judgement * Edit the nomination. Add the relevant header and footer to the discussion page, remembering to substitute: : :For requests for adminship or bureaucratship :*Remove the "Voice your opinion" and talk page link (example) :*Replace the template with , fill in the appropriate fields, make sure the final tally is accurate, and include any additional comments :*If there is a consensus, promote to admin or bureaucrat using . If present, remove userrights made redundant by the sysop flag. Refer to for details on which other rights are included with the new user rights level. Please reference the RfA (or RfB) when making the promotion :*Remove the request from requests for adminship :**For successful nominations, add a summary of the outcome to successful requests for adminship or successful bureaucratship candidacies and update the relevant counts. :**For unsuccessful nominations, add the summary to Wikia:Unsuccessful adminship candidacies (Chronological) and Wikia:Unsuccessful adminship candidacies (Alphabetical), or Wikia:Unsuccessful bureaucratship candidacies and update the relevant counts :For requests for membership in the Bot Approvals Group :* Add the user to Wikia:Bot Approvals Group :* Add a summary of the outcome to successful or unsuccessful Bot Approvals Group candidacies * Inform the user of the result, whether it is successful or unsuccessful (perhaps using one of the optional templates) Removal of permissions Bureaucrats may remove the "administrator" user right from an account in some situationsWikia:Requests for comment/Bureaucrat removal of adminship policy: * If self-requested by the administrator * By official request of the Arbitration Committee * If the administrator is deemed inactive per Wikia:Administrators#Procedural removal for inactive administrators * If the account belongs to an editor who has been verified as deceased (in which case, all user rights should be removed). See also WP:DWG. Bureaucrats should include a permanent link to the request or relevant policy when removing permissions. If necessary, the affected user should be immediately notified and given a reason for the removal along with advice on seeking the reinstatement of the permissions. Should the extended confirmed group have been removed from the account since becoming an administrator, it should be restored when removing administrator permissions. The interface administrator policy requires removal of the interface administrator permission upon removal of the administrator permission. The use of these procedures is not intended to constrain the authority of the Wikimedia Stewards to undertake emergency removal of permissions on their own discretion, or removal following a request from the Arbitration Committee, pursuant to the relevant policies governing Steward actions. Deceased Wikians If an editor is verified as having died, all permissions on the account should be removed. Unless the account is suspected of being compromised, it should not be blocked. For Checkuser, Oversight and Bureaucrat rights, which cannot be removed locally, a request to remove those should be posted on m:Steward requests/Permissions#Removal of access. See also WP:DWG. Inactive bureaucrat accounts There are two separate activity requirements applicable to bureaucrat accounts: #Bureaucrat accounts that have been completely inactive for at least one calendar year (without any edits or other logged actions) may have their bureaucrat permissions removed. The bureaucrat must be contacted on their user talk page and via email one month before the removal of permissions and again several days before the request is made. Should the bureaucrat remain inactive, another bureaucrat may request the procedural removal of permissions. This is not to be considered a reflection on the user's use of, or rights to, the tools. If an inactive bureaucrat returns to Wikia, they may request restoration of the permissions at the bureaucrats' noticeboard provided they have not been inactive from bureaucrat activity for three consecutive years. #Bureaucrats are expected to exercise the duties granted by their role while remaining cognizant of relevant community standards concerning their tasks. If a bureaucrat does not participate in bureaucrat activityBureaucrat activity is widely construed and includes acting or commenting as a bureaucrat at any venue including WP:BN/RFA/RFB/RFBAG/BRFA and responding to requests in their capacity as a global renamer or signalling that they remain actively engaged and available for bureaucrat tasks. for over three years, their bureaucrat permissions may be removed. The user must be notified on their talk page and by email one month before the removal, and again a few days prior to the removal. If the user does not return to bureaucrat activity, another bureaucrat may request the removal of permissions at meta:Steward requests/Permissions. Permissions removed for not meeting bureaucrat activity requirements may be re-obtained through a new request for bureaucratship. Restoration of permissions In the case that a former administrator or bureaucrat requests their permissions be restored via the bureaucrats' noticeboard: # Check that the user in question is indeed a former administrator or bureaucrat (in particular, a bureaucrat restoring permissions should satisfy themselves that the account has not been compromised since the permissions were relinquished). # Check that the prior access removal was voluntary, or due to inactivity. # Check their talk page history and any pertinent discussions or noticeboards for indications that they may have resigned (or become inactive) for the purpose, or with the effect, of evading scrutiny of their actions that could have led to sanctions.In particular, see Wikia:Requests for arbitration/Scientology#Return of access levels: an administrator who requests desysopping while an arbitration case or a request for arbitration is pending against him or her will be deemed to have left under circumstances of controversy, unless the Arbitration Committee decides otherwise, for purposes of applying this rule. # To allow time for requests to be checked thoroughly, it is required that a minimum of 24 hours elapse for multiple bureaucrats and other editors to comment on the request before restoring permissions. This time may be lengthened at a bureaucrat's discretion, if new information arises. # If a former administrator ("lengthy inactivity") or bureaucrat ("inactive bureaucrat accounts") has been inactive (defined by zero edits or logged actions) for a period of two years or longer after the removal of permissions (or for two years from the last edit or log action in the case of permissions removed due to inactivity), they must be successful in a new request for adminship or bureaucratship to have the permission(s) restored.Prior to November 2019, this period was three years instead of two; see Wikia:Requests for comment/2019 Resysop Criteria (2) for the discussion that lowered this threshold. # If a former administrator has been administratively inactive (defined by zero logged administrative actions) for a period of five years or longer at the time of their last administrative rights removal, and the removal was for inactivity, they should be successful in a new request for adminship to have the permission(s) restored. # Before restoring the administrator flag, a bureaucrat should be reasonably convinced that the user has returned to activity or intends to return to activity as an editor. Should there be doubt concerning the suitability for restoration of admin permissions, the restoration shall be delayed until sufficient discussion has occurred and a consensus established through a bureaucrat chat.See Wikia:Requests for comment/2019 Resysop Criteria (2). # If the permission is restored, list the user at Wikia:List of resysopped users. Bot flags # Bot flags may be granted or removed in accordance with the bot policy, often on the advice of the Bot Approvals Group. #: This extends to the copyviobot flag. # (On process page) Ensure that the request is compliant with relevant policies and guidelines and that a Bot Approvals Group member asked for the bot to be flagged. #: Bot flags may also be granted or removed in other situations (such as requests to the bureaucrats' noticeboard or other noticeboard discussions). # Use to set or remove the flag, with a link to the approved BRFA or permanent link to the relevant discussion as the rationale. Interface administrator The interface administrator user group may be granted or removed according to the interface administrators policy. Mailing list A bureaucrat mailing list was established in March 2009,It was at wikien-bureaucrats but was retired following a discussion in 2017. It was intended as a convenient way to notify bureaucrats about urgent matters or, on rare occasions, to discuss private matters. Any issue that is neither urgent nor necessarily private should instead be handled at the appropriate on-wiki venue, for instance at the bureaucrats' noticeboard. For sensitive matters you may contact an individual bureaucrat directly. See also * : log of user rights changes; * : log of local username changes (global username changes between 9 July 2014 and 19 March 2015 affecting local accounts were not logged locally); * m:Special:log/gblrename: log of global username changes (became available 9 July 2014); * Wikia:Bureaucrat log: for Bureaucrat activity (user rights adjustments) before 24 December 2004; * Wikia:List of resysopped users: listing of users resysopped by Bureaucrats; * Wikia:Bureaucrats' noticeboard: discussion of Bureaucrat-related matters (please note that questions relating to decisions by particular bureaucrats should be directed to their talkpage in the first instance); * Wikia:User access levels: general information on the English Wikia's user rights system; * User:NoSeptember/crat stats: Bureaucrat activity statistics (historical through 2011); * m:Stewards: information on users who can grant and remove all user flags * Wikia:Bureaucrats/Message list: for use with Notes * Category:Wikia user access levels Category:Wikia information pages ga:Vicipéid:Riarthóirí#Maorlathaigh simple:Wikia:Administrators#Bureaucrat ss:Wikia:Administrators#Bureaucrats